1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid discharge head for discharging liquid, and specifically to a method for manufacturing an ink jet recording head for recording by discharging ink onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of liquid discharge heads, which discharge liquid, include ink jet recording heads used for ink jet recording by discharging ink onto a recording medium.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0078143 discusses an ink jet recording head as follows. A discharge element substrate including energy generating elements for generating energy used for liquid discharge and a member having liquid discharge ports and liquid flow paths is electrically connected to a flexible wiring board. The sides of the discharge element substrate are coated with a sealant to form a side sealing member for protecting the sides from ink and dust. The main agent of the side sealing member includes an epoxy resin having a polybutadiene skeleton. A material to be a sealing member (electrical contact sealing material) for sealing lead bonding sites, which are electrical contacts, is applied and cured, thereby forming a sealing member.
The main agent of the side sealing member is composed of an epoxy resin having a butadiene skeleton with low reactivity from the viewpoint of elastic modulus. However, there has been an issue that the resin gives a low degree of cure and has low liquid resistance due to its properties. In addition, the curing may take a long time.